


Thor/Avengers Writing Prompt - AI Loki

by SumiSprite



Series: Free Fic Prompts! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AI Loki, Has No One Thought of This?, Prompt Fic, Really? - Freeform, Sumi is a stupid lil squiddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: This is a WRITING PROMPT, NOT a fic!This prompt is for the Overwatch fandom/community!An amnesiac Loki suddenly wakes up as Tony's new AI.~S~





	Thor/Avengers Writing Prompt - AI Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post!
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~

**_NOTICE!_** This is _NOT_ a fic, but a _PROMPT_ that is open for use to anyone and everyone! More than one person can write from it, so there is no competition or rush to claim this prompt; it is free to anyone who wishes to draw inspiration from it!

If you do decide to write for this prompt, please let me know when you post it! I would love to read it! 

Thanks, and I hope writers get some inspiration out of this **_Thor/Avengers Prompt!_**

 **NOTES:**  
This prompt takes place in an AU, and is primarily intended for the timeline of post-Dark World, and post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (you can work out the timeline yourself somehow, Sumi has no idea what even) but may be utilized in other timelines. It disregards canon entirely. You have been warned. Any and all pairings welcome (OP is partial to Frostiron)

** PROMPT **

In the events of Dark World, Loki does not fake his death; _he actually does die_. However, knowing that he was likely to be killed on this mission, he created a magic failsafe that will transfer his soul to ‘the safest place he may start over’. The spell is rather ambiguous, and it is EXTREMELY finicky.

He never imagined that his magic would define ‘safest place for him’ would be becoming Tony's new AI. He also did not anticipate that ‘start over’ would give him full-blown amnesia. 

And Tony gets the surprise of his life when he comes to find the new AI program he has been working seems to have spontaneously completed itself. And it sounds extremely familiar...if not very lost, very scared, and very much freaking him out. 

He rather quickly finds out it’s Loki, and demands answers...only, Loki does not have any. He’s too busy freaking out over the fact that he can’t see anything, he can’t feel his body, he has no idea where he is, what he is, who Tony is, and he wants his brother. NOW. 

Tony is just extremely confused, and only rushes to somehow get in contact with Thor when, to his utter horror, Loki starts crying. As an AI. The fire sprinklers are going off all over the tower, and now the other Avengers are awake and confused. 

He’s too sober to be dealing with an emotionally fragile, digital version of Loki who has ZERO control over the power he has over the tower. 

Once Thor is contacted (and they deal with what essentially amounts to a digital Loki throwing a tantrum and demanding his brother). Confusion overtakes everyone, and Thor and co wonder if this is another of Loki’s tricks. Theys tart questioning him, but it soon becomes very apparent that Loki seems...off. Not in the sense of he’s lying badly, but he seems extremely and genuinely confused and distressed.

Thor is growing worried, and asks Loki: “Loki, what happened during my coronation?”

Loki is confused, and responds in a manner that baffles them: “Coronation…? What coronation? You’re not to be crowned for another ten years!” 

He remembers literally nothing of what transpired during the first Thor movie, or the Avengers. He is missing over a decade of his life. Being Jotun, Thor’s failed coronation, Odin’s lies, nearly destroying Jotunheim, falling into the void, Thanos, Frigga’s death… _he remembers nothing._

Thor and the Avengers are floors, but ultimately work with the mage to deduce what has happened. Loki knows...well, himself, best, surely he knows something that can help them? He hesitantly admits that, for spells that carry the risk of amnesia or altering memories, he keeps a journal where he records messages to himself as a reminder. 

Thor asks where it is, and Loki meekly says he doesn’t know. He only knows he put it somewhere easily accessed, and that Thor himself knows where to find it. 

A bit of detective work goes into the search for the journal, and meanwhile, Tony and Co are stuck babysitting Loki…

Eventually, Thor locates the journal and comes back, revealing his findings to the Avengers - but not Loki. He had read it prior to coming back to the tower, and as it turns out, it was the best decision he could have made. Loki did, in fact, leave a message, but not for himself; for Thor. He explains that, in the events he should die on their mission - of which he anticipates - his magic will drop his soul in the safest place it deems for him so he can have a fresh start. He will have no memories of his most traumatic times, and perhaps even less so; it depends on what his magic deems as traumatic. 

Loki’s message instructs Thor to not tell his amnesic self any of this; not right away anyways. He wants no secrets this time, but he doesn’t want the answers thrown in his face. He essentially begs Thor to ‘be a good brother this time’ and to not follow Odin’s influence. He can’t forgive Thor as he was then, but if the memories and scars are erased, perhaps they can forgive one another this time. He has no idea where his spell will take him, and how many memories will be missing, but he hopes he will be found well enough. 

In short, Loki’s magic somehow identified Tony’s tower as a ‘safe’ place for him to ‘start over’. No one is too sure why, but they have an explanation as to why he suddenly turned up as Tony’s new AI; his soul must have been on ‘standby’ until JARVIS was destroyed, thus making way for Loki to be dropped into Tony’s computer system. And his magic deemed Tony’s tower as the safest place he can be for a fresh start. 

The message is clear though; if they don’t want to make an enemy of Loki, they had to be tactful. No pressure.

They explain that Loki did leave a message behind, but that they could not explain it to Loki just yet. Loki is disappointed, but knows himself enough to accept that he needs to remain ignorant for now. Thor does explain that Loki had evidently cast a spell that he himself specified that, should Loki die, his soul would be placed in a place his magic deemed ‘safe’ so he can ‘start over’. Loki is taken aback, but seems to understand what happened with the spell. The spell itself is ridiculously complex, and requires absolute specifications to work properly. Obviously when he cast it, his then self either did not care what happened, he did not anticipate it ever being utilized, or he made it in a hurry. Though he wonders why he cast the spell in the first place; were he and Thor doing something dangerous?

No one can answer; the explanation would be too long, too complicated, and...a lot of traumatizing news would need to be broken to Loki. He has no idea just how much he is missing from his memories, and it _frightens_ Thor. Plus, as Loki’s former self wrote, he does not want his chances of a fresh start ruined so quickly. They have to keep quiet for now, and slowly break it down to him over time like sane and considerate human beings. 

Thor, meanwhile, seems struck and a tad overwhelmed. He could get his brother back, things could go back to the way they used to be; with considerable changes on his and Loki’s part of course. Which means no more degrading Loki’s abilities, no more turning a blind eye if people bully him, and actually _listening_ when Loki gives an opinion or warning. 

Loki’s slate i blank, but now, so is Thor’s. But despite Loki’s message, is it a good idea?

No one is sure, but they can be certain of one thing; this is a fucking mess. 

And while the mess is being sorted, a few things come to light to the Avengers from Loki. Despite how he is now, before Thor’s botched coronation, he had a shit time in Asgard and still retains some memories or god-awful times; nothing serious enough that it was erased, but there are enough implications and consistencies. His remaining memories are from a time when he was much more emotionally sensitive, long before he hardened himself into a lying trickster to protect himself. The sprinklers keep going off because he is confiding in a few or all of them in some way, and while it’s irritating, some (plus possible pairing interest) are not only getting angry at Thor, but also actively wondering if Loki is truly better off like this. If the events he is describing now are considered safe enough for his magic to keep them intact, just how bad were the memories he is now missing? Thor had long since told them of what drove Loki to the brink, and if he were to find out now, the results could be catastrophic. 

Besides, Thor reasons. Loki very readily stated he wanted a new start when he cast the spell. Maybe this is it; he knew he could never heal from the betrayals both he and Thor have faced, and thus felt it would be best if at least one of them had a clean slate off the bat. And with no memories of his crimes, Odin won’t be able to hold Loki in contempt; add to that, with his magic, he would make an amazing Avenger! It’s not that simple, no, but it’s a start. He’s magic anyways, and given time, he will probably come up with a way to get his flesh and blood body back. 

Which raised the question...if Loki does somehow get his body back, will he also get his memories back? And if he does, could they really hide everything from him? 

Can a being of magic truly remain stuck as a digital AI for long? 

 

 **BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- Loki, as an AI, may still have his memories, but they are locked in a hyper compressed file that, if opened or reaches instability, would be Very Bad (it could cause a crash that wipes him out, or overloads him to the point of a critical cascading meltdown) (making up techy shit here) Eventually, Thor and Co are going to need to make the decision on whether or not to delete these memories from Loki.  
\- Tony and Bruce confront Thor and ask him if it is a good idea to give him back his memories, or not. He had a shit life, and this could be a way for him to start over - with them all gradually and gently and tactfully telling him as they earn his trust. They won't keep everything secret like Odin did, and he and Thor can rebuild their relationship.  
\- Loki, it turns out, is actually the really shy, somewhat clingy type scared of his own shadow, pre-Thor movies.  
\- Everyone is a bit...taken aback by this ridiculously shy, curious entity that they once thought was a box of cats.  
\- Thor is just overjoyed that he has his ‘old’ brother back and constantly dotes on the AI.  
\- Tony eventually makes a holographic projector for Loki to form a digital body.  
\- It backfires; Loki tries it out and tries to hug Thor, only to find he can’t touch him. Waterworks (literally) ensure.  
\- Thor is Actually Legit Trying.  
\- Loki keeps asking if he can see Frigga and it is KILLING Thor inside because she's kind of dead. \- (If Frostiron) Thor doesn't Appreciate you flirting with his brother, Tony.  
\- Loki discovers The Internet and Memes.  
\- Odin is still an Asshole and a Shit Parent.  
\- Fury needs a vacation.  
\- No more lies, literally everyone starts trying to be fucking stable adults.  
\- Fussy Big Brother Thor actually being a Good Bro to his Bro.  
\- Therapist Bruce.  
\- AI shenanigans (ie Loki pulls harmless, actually pretty funny pranks as he grasps control over being an AI with hands in every program the Tower has to offer).  
\- Loki sadly laments missing taste and smell, and asks the Avengers to describe things like breakfast, coffee, tea, chocolate, etc. It kind of breaks their hearts. A lot. 

**OVER 9,000 BONUS! (These are OPTIONAL!)**  
\- An enemy of the Avengers tries to take advantage of the situation, and possibly reveal everything to AI Loki before the others can break things to him gently and gradually. (Ex. Amora, Doom, Odin, etc)

 **Plot Point(s) (Optional)**  
\- A way to give Loki back his body: Thor remembers Frigga kept locks of his and Loki's hair as children to create wards and protection spells for them, and as such, it can be utilized in a spell that will create a new body for Loki. The problem is Thor has to find where Frigga kept the hair, and get past his pissed off dad (Odin). 

I hope people get a kick out of this prompt! 

Sumi, OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is free to be used by various fanfic writers and may be utilized in ways other than the specified plot; takers of this prompt have full creative license to take what inspiration they find, and run with it. Don't forget to link me if you fill this prompt and post!
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ~S~


End file.
